Problem: To get to school each morning, Daniel takes a car 13.82 miles and a horse 12.87 miles. How many miles is Daniel's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Daniel travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on horse = total distance. ${1}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ Daniel travels 26.69 miles in total.